1). Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective cover comprising at least two protective-cover elements arranged one after the other in the direction of movement of the protective cover according to the preamble of claim 1.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Protective covers of the type in question are used in particular, but in no way exclusively, for covering movable machine parts or the like.
It is known to provide a bellows for covering movable machine parts of this type. In order to prevent the bellows from being disturbed, for example, by particles such as metal swarf or the like, such as occurs during the machining of metals, plastic, or wood, it is likewise known to cover the bellows by metal lamellas in the endangered area, respectively one metal lamella being arranged on the supporting frame of the bellows in such a manner that the lamellas of neighboring supporting frames overlap in such a manner that during the intended movement of the bellows, the respectively adjacent lamellas slide toward one another in a telescopic manner to form a substantially closed cover.
In particular when the protective cover has an L- or U-shaped or box-like closed cross-section and therefore offset supporting frame and likewise offset lamellas, a package-like arrangement of a plurality of lamellas stacked one above the other is obtained, particularly during extensive compression of the bellows. This has the consequence that as a result of the spatial movement of the metal lamellas, stresses are induced from the area of the offset into the linear regions to the left and right of the offset, which cause sticking of the lamellas and therefore hinder the movement of the bellows or the protective cover as a whole.
In order to reduce this problem, it is known, for example, from DE 201 07 092 U1 to construct the metal lamellas in three parts, namely with respectively one lamella section on both sides of the offset and a third additional lamella section in the area of the offset which is rigidly connected to the supporting frame of the fan-fold screen and grips behind the respectively adjacent lamellas with two offset tabs arranged in the manner of wings. The movements of the lamella sections are certainly decoupled in this way but as a result of the plurality of lamella elements to be produced and mounted, the expenditure on assembly and production is considerable. In addition, no rounded offset regions can be achieved in this design.